limelightfandomcom-20200213-history
President
Basic Info The President is the leader of EvoCity. You oversee all of the laws, warrants, taxes and regulations of the city. He/She is a leader, not a do'er. If the President needs something done, they will need to rely on the Secret Service or any other government employee under their lead to accomplish their goals. ' This job is a passive role, which means you should avoid conflict and fights wherever possible.' They have 4 main duties, which are: * Creating laws * Accepting/Denying warrants * Taking action against crime * Being a public figure Creating Laws Without laws, criminals will rule the city! You can create laws in two ways. Option 1: F1 Menu Navigate to the 'Laws' tab of F1. Here, you can add, edit, and delete laws. Option 2: Commands Typing '/addlaw text' will automatically add a law to the list. Similar to this, using '/editlaw Number' or '/removelaw Number' will edit or delete the specified law. Accepting or Denying Warrants Your law enforcers need your permission before arresting somebody or searching their house. Warrants can be accepted in two ways. Option 1: Context Menu When a warrant comes through, you will get a notification in the bottom right of your screen. Press 'y' to toggle the mouse, and click the tick/cross to accept/deny the warrant. If the warrant is for an arrest, it will prompt you to select a sentence from 2 minutes to 15. Option 2: Commands Alternatively, you can use a command to accept/deny a warrant. To accept: /warrant ID search/arrest time The last criteria is applicable only to arrest warrants. Taking Action Against Crime If there is a lot of crime, it is up to you to try and prevent it. Different scenarios warrant different actions, but the most common are listed here. Banning A Certain Group If a certain group, e.g. The Anarchists, keep causing chaos within the city, it may be best if you ban them completely. If you wish it to be a permanent ban, you can add a law (see subsection 2), however if it is a temporary law, a broadcast may be more appropriate. Issuing A Lockdown A lockdown is used when there is a severe threat to all citizens. When you use '/lockdown', a broadcast automatically goes out reading: "A lockdown is in progress. Please return to your home." This should be used in the case of a bomb threat, or other large event. Raising/Lowering Taxes Some people may cause trouble due to high taxes. If the police cannot control them, it may be a wise idea to lower taxes, using '/tax 0-20'. Being a Public Figure You can't just sit in your office all day! You can make a broadcast to your citizens that you'll be making a speech, or perhaps organise a parade. Just make sure you have your Secret Service Agents with you... Commands * /lockdown - Initiate a citywide Lockdown. * /unlockdown - Remove the lockdown. * /tax 0-20 - Set the tax. * /addlaw - Create a law. * /removelaw - Remove a law. * /insertlaw - Inserts a law. * /warrant player/IDarrest/search0-15 - Warrant a player for an arrest/search. * /unwarrant player/ID '- Removes warrant from a player. * '/wanted player/ID - Announces that a player is wanted. * /demote player - Demote a player from any government team. * /pass give player green/red/blue - Grants the player a government pass, that will be displayed on their character. * /broadcast - Send a message to all citizens. * /radio - Send a message to all government workers. * /panic - Sends a distress call to all government workers. Category:Jobs Category:Government Category:Leaders